Morgana
holding the containment card in which Mora has just been imprisoned.]] Morgana is a servant of Emperor Gruumm. Gruumm found Morgana and turned her into Mora. She initially appeared as Mora, a 10-year-old girl who is pure evil and is a gifted pictomancer, being able to create real monsters from her drawings. Mora enjoyed playing with dolls. She has multiple contacts in the criminal underworld such as General Valko and Shorty. Biography Likely second-in-command after Grumm. Mora is often the snarky voice of reason to him, even though she is spoiled and gets on his nerves. At numerous times, she gives Gruumm good advice, which ends up failing due to how he chose to execute it; he blamed her each time. She took advantage of a young, lonely boy named Sam by promising to be his friend if he would use his power of teleportation to help her monster, Bugglesworth. Sam finally realized the evil acts that Bugglesworth was committing and helped "Z" Delgado foil Mora's plan to turn people into dolls. After the defeat of her ally, General Valko, Gruumm punished Mora by reverting her to her true adult form, Morgana. She was known for both her beauty and strength but, ironically enough, she thought she looked hideous as an adult, with a tattoo on her face. When Piggy openly expressed his disgust at her looks, Morgana completely agreed with him. She became desperate to be given back her youth, and set about trying to impress Gruumm and make him turn her back into Mora. Sometime later she reveals she has a battle suit and dons it when she fights along with the villains. Morgana was armed with energy projection, martial art techniques, and she occasionally controlled giant robots. Despite being an adult, Morgana still acted like a child, albeit an extremely sadistic and powerful one; her first battle was a grudge match against Z for shooting her doll, where she beat Z into submission and then walked away to rub it in. When Morgana was successful in retrieving the Hymotech Synthetic Plasma from Newtech Laboratory, Gruumm granted her wish and turned her back into Mora. However, Omni soon forced Mora to pledge her allegiance to him under his mind control. As a result of this, Mora's personality underwent a dramatic change. She became more mature and serious, focused on completing Omni's body for him. She even discarded her beloved doll Cindy Sunshine. Her dress sense also changed, replacing her dress with a more militarized suit with her hair nearly tied up. Near the end of the series, Cruger confronted Mora on Gruumm's ship. She threw as many monsters as she could at him, but he destroyed them all. Eventually, she ran out of paper to draw monsters on and Cruger captured her. It remains unknown if this freed her of Omni's mind control. Mora is played by Olivia James-Baird, and Morgana is played by Josephine Davison. Creations *Praxis *Bugglesworth *"Debugger" *"Blobgoblin" *One Eye *Silverhead *Spotty-Eyed Monster *Green Monster *Vine Monster *6 Random Monsters Notes *Mora changing into an adult from her child form is similar to Emperor Tranza from Chojin Sentai Jetman, Buldont (Prince Sprocket & Prince Gasket's counterpart) from Choriki Sentai Ohranger, Dragon Dark King Salamandes from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive & his counterpart Prince Olympius from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, and Disciple of Dawn Lije from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. *Mora is also similar to Finster, Jinxer, and Mesogog when it comes to making the monster of the week. *Mora is also the first and only female child to be a villain in Power Rangers, as well as the only child villain who has a human appearance. *Unlike her Sentai counterpart Succubus who was a minor monster of the week, Morgana is a major villain. *Her name is based on one of the many names of Morgan le Fay, a major antagonist of Arthurian lore. *Her method of creating monsters through a work of art is similar to Creative Messenger Mikela from ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger'' (Mora created monsters from her drawings, while Mikela created monsters from his paintings). Appearances * Power Rangers S.P.D. **Episode 3: Confronted **Episode 4: Walls **Episode 5: Dogged **Episode 7: Sam (1) **Episode 8: Sam (2) **Episode 11: Shadow (1) **Episode 14: Wired (1) **Episode 15: Wired (2) **Episode 16: Boom **Episode 18: Samurai **Episode 21: Messenger (1) **Episode 22: Messenger (2) **Episode 23: Zapped **Episode 24: Reflection (1) **Episode 25: Reflection (2) **Episode 26: S.W.A.T. (1) **Episode 27: S.W.A.T. (2) **Episode 28: Robotpalooza **Episode 31: History **Episode 32: Impact **Episode 33: Badge **Episode 34: Insomnia **Episode 35: Wormhole **Episode 36: Resurrection **Episode 38/Finale: Endings (2) }} See Also (conceptual counterpart) Category:PR Villains Category:S.P.D. Category:Troobian empire Category:Female PR Villains Category:Child PR villains Category:PR Generals Category:Monster Creator Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka